Always On The Move
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: She was always on the move. Well not her but her mom. If her mom got a new job they'd move. At first it was great now Gabriela was sick of it. She couldn't plan, she couldn't date she couldn't do anything. She wanted to be able to throw caution to the wind. But she never could but hopefully one day she'd find a place she could. It was just a question of when?
1. Chapter 1

**Always On The Move**

**Chapter 1**

She was always on the move. Well not her but her mom. If her mom got a new job they'd move. I mean her mom was an excellent lawyer so any company or firm would be lucky to have her on there staff. But she always had to re locate every couple of years, a new promotion or a long term case, lately it had gotten to every few months unless the trail was going to take longer than a few months. At first Gabriella liked it she was a shy girl but now she was bored of it. She always started a new term in a new school in a new city. She could never plan ahead in case her mother got a promotion or a case. She hated it. She wanted to live somewhere for more than five or six months. She wanted to be able to plan ahead, make friends, and go to school dances and to date someone. She wasn't sure about the last one. What if she fell for someone and then she had to move again. She wasn't sure she could go though that.

The moving sucked, the car journeys sucked every more. Silence nothing but silence except for her mother's taste in music which was from the eighties so Gabriella always had her music in her ears – on loud. She felt like, like a teenage gypsy sometimes. She felt alone, her mom would work late nights and early mornings. So Gabriella would wake up in an empty house or apartment and go to sleep in one. She was getting sick of it.

Today wasn't any different, she had the feeling. She had said goodbye to her friend at the street corner and headed home. But when she got there her mother was home and the eighties music was on. It was packing time.

"Mom!" called Gabriella.

"Living room!" called her mother.

Gabriella dropped her bag and headed to the living room, leaning on the doorframe when she got there.

"Where to this time?" she asked.

"Albuquerque New Mexico," answered her mother.

"Promotion?" asked Gabriella.

Her mother nodded.

"Yeah my company are setting up a new firm there and they want me to run it," smiled her mother.

"To nurture it or to stay there and run it?" asked Gabriella.

"There not too sure yet," answered her mother.

"Are the packing boxes still under the stairs?" asked Gabriella.

"No I got them all out but you might need to run out and get some more some aren't in a good shape," answered her mother.

Gabriella nodded and grabbed her bag.

"I'll be back," she sighed.

At the store she ran into some friends who noticed the boxes in her hands.

"She got another promotion?" they asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yep the eighties is on it's packing time."

"It's the middle of the semester," said one friend.

"Her bosses don't care," answered Gabriella, shrugging. "It's ok guys I'm used to it."

"We'll miss you," they smiled.

Gabriella nodded and once the goodbyes were though she headed home. Not ready for a new adventure.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Always On The Move**

**Chapter 2**

She curled up in her periwinkle and magenta blanket as she lay on her bed in her new room. Tomorrow was a new day in a new place in a new school. She sniffed back the tears and tried to calm her fears. She would be invisible and get on with it because it a few months she'd probably be gone again. She wouldn't be in this fantastic house with a balcony of her room or her own en suite. She'd be off in Brooklyn or somewhere else.

Tomorrow she would be an East High Wildcat.

She curled up in her over sized t-shirt her bare legs gazing the soft blankets. It was warm and cosy and then her alarm bleeped sending her back to reality time to get ready for her (what felt like) millionth first day.

She was nervous as she walked into East High she felt everyone was staring at her but as she glanced around everyone was greeting friends about the holiday. Only one person was looking in her direction, a guy with shaggy brown hair and a cute smile. She quickly looked away and headed in the direction of the office but when she glanced back the guy was still watching her.

Her classes went out for the classes she had already do the work she could do again easily or trade in her old work for it. For those classes she hadn't already done the work at her old schools she knew she could get caught but pretty quick. On the plus side no teacher called her up to introduce herself, she just had to speak to each other and say what she had done and not done of what they had done that year. All in all when she left that day she five English assignments as all her old schools had obviously followed a different curriculum. Two maths assignments, one art and three science assignments.

When she got home, her mother's car was no where to be seen and neither was her mother. After making and eating a ham and cheese toastie, Gabriella headed for a shower before starting on her assignments.

At nine o'clock at night she lay in bed her face down cast.

"Hey," came a voice.

She sat up shocked, flicking her bedside light on. By her balcony door stood a boy, a boy she recognized but could not place. She'd forgotten to lock her balcony door.

"Sorry," apologized the boy.

"Do I go to school with you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm Troy Bolton."

Gabriella nodded.

"Basketball?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," answered Troy. "I'm sorry I could see you though my window and you looked sad. So I thought I'd come over and see if you were ok?"

"Not really but I'll live," she smiled sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Troy, coming to sit next to her.

"I can deal," she sighed.

"Come on. It's better to get it out then bottle it up," smiled Troy.

"This is my twentieth school," said Gabriella, suddenly. "Mum's a lawyer up at dawn home after midnight gets moved around a lot. So I have to start a new school nearly every other semester. I want to be able to make plans, throw caution to the wind. I have never been on a date, I've never been to a school dance and I've never made plans to do anything days, weeks or months into the future."

"I loved it at first," she whispered.

"But now you're getting sick of it?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm so tired," she whispered, her head falling onto Troy's shoulder.

They sat and talked about her assignments, school and the places she'd been till midnight and soon she fell asleep next to a kind stranger who would have a massive impact on her future.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Always On The Move**

**Chapter 3**

Her heart, her head was hurting the people hear were so mean. Heartless, cruel and mean. That boy, her neighbour just stood by and watched them as they called her a gypsy and a loser. He just stood there and watched as they pushed her books and papers to the floor and then her. He made no move to help her. He just looked paralyzed.

"Paralyzed today were you?" asked Gabriella, as he climbed into her room that night.

"I don't know what happened today. I… there not usually that cruel… they never I mean they have never done that to anyone," answered Troy.

"That you know off," said Gabriella.

"No the team has a strict no bullying policy I got my dad to enforce it one wrong move and there on probation," said Troy.

"Your dad?" asked Gabriella.  
>"Basketball coach," answered Troy.<p>

"So are they on probation?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes," answered Troy." Despite the fact that it may hurt our chances in the game next week. The three members that bumped into you and pushed you to the ground with the cheerleaders are on probation. The ones who stood and watched and laughed got a serious talking to. Then whole team had to do five laps and suicides," answered Troy.

"I'm sorry," answered Gabriella.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Troy. "I'm fine doing laps. I'm fit"

"You wish," laughed Gabriella.

"Take that back," laughed Troy, grasping her hands in one of his as he tried to tickle her.

"No," laughed Gabriella, as he tried to roll away from his tickling fingers.

Within a minute Troy ended up straddling Gabriella, her hands held above in one of his as his other tickled down her sides.

"Um Troy," she whispered.

"Hmm," he murmured, snapping back into reality.

Then he noticed how they were positioned and how brown Gabriella's eyes where. He didn't realize he was leaning down until his lips brushed hers. He pulled back and looked at Gabriella whose eyes were half closed and her mouth slightly parted. He ran his tongue over his lips before leaning down to capture her lips again. Her legs locked around his waist as she gasped and slipped her arms around his neck as he let them go. His free hand slipped down to hold her by the waist while the other held him up over her. That soon changed as Gabriella knocked it with her arm and he fell onto her. That broke their lips for a minute as the air was pushed out of Gabriella but they soon joined there lips back together. And Troy found himself on his back Gabriella's legs entangled with his as she lay draped across him as they caught their breaths.

"Well I don't think we're going to be friends anymore," breathed Troy.

"Nope," answered Gabriella, in a whisper.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Always On The Move**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Troy and Gabriella's passionate make out session. Gabriella was still on the move, around school. She was still being bullied and she was still kissing Troy. Who was still staying in the shadows at school, at least where Gabriella was concerned.

Her legs locked around his waist as she gasped and slipped her arms around his neck as he let them go. This time they were stood by, in Gabriella's case sat on, the kitchen counter – Gabriella's kitchen counter. His hands slipped down to hold her by the waist. Their lips broke for a minute as the need for air became significant but they soon joined there lips back together. He ran his tongue over his lips before leaning down to capture her lips again.

A car pulled into the driveway as Gabriella's hands inched up Troy's chest.

The front door opened and slammed closed loudly. The noise knocked the two teenagers from there world and they scrambled apart as Gabriella's mum voice echoed in the hall.

"In the kitchen mum," she shouted, as she chucked Troy a bottle of water.

"Who are you?" asked her mum.

"Troy Bolton maam I live next door," said Troy.

"He's been keeping me company," said Gabriella. "We're gunna go do some homework."  
>"Lounge door opened," said her mum, as she headed into her office.<p>

"Homework?" asked Troy.

"I'm sorry I panicked," whispered Gabriella. "I've never been in this situation before."

"Well I'll go get my math maybe you can help me," said Troy.

"Sure I'll reward you with kisses," smiled Gabriella.

"Be right back," said Troy, headed out the front door.

"I hope you're being safe," said Gabriella's mum.

"It's not like that," said Gabriella.

"I saw you though the kitchen window Gabriella it can escalated very quickly," said her mum. "And then you can be saddle with…."

"A mistake?" asked Gabriella. "A mistake like me?"

"No you were not a mistake. Yes you weren't planned but I loved you from the moment I knew about you. My life would have turned out different if I hadn't of had you. But I don't regret anything especially not you," said her mother.

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond and it was at that moment Troy came back in. But he could feel the frosty tension in the air.

"Everything ok?" asked Troy.

"Fine," replied Gabriella's mother in a clipped tone, before returning to her office.

Troy turned his attention to Gabriella.

"She just wants me to be safe with you so I don't end up with same mistake she did I don't want to talk about it," she said, walking into the lounge.

"So math?" asked Troy, heading after her.

"Just go home Troy," she said, dropping into the couch.

"No we don't have to do homework, we can sit in silence and watch TV but I'm not leaving you to wallow on your own," said Troy, sitting next to her.

Gabriella nodded and turned on the TV allowing Troy to pulled her to his side.

Eventually he turned to his math but Gabriella didn't leave his side – eventually they fell asleep on the sofa – TV flickering almost silently in front of them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Always On The Move**

**Chapter 5**

The frosty tension in the Montez household stayed though out the week. Gabriella, though she was always excited to be in school, wanted to be there, despite the bullying. The bullying she decided was better than the frosty tension. After that day Troy invited Gabriella, next door, to his house and his mother welcomed her with open arms. So now most days after school Gabriella could be found there, sometimes even when Troy was not there. That would their downfall – eventually.

Troy's friends like to turn up unannounced especially Chad. He bounded in quiet unexpectedly and Gabriella had spent a couple of afternoons shut in Troy's room, sometimes under the bed while the boys played game on the Xbox or Play station. Troy was always apologetic but it didn't make up for it. Gabriella could feel small pieces of her heart latching themselves onto him and part of her didn't want them to. She didn't know if she'd move again or if he'd inadvertently hurt her. Her future was so uncertain all of the time and she hated it.

"Gabriella!" shouted her mother.

Gabriella sighed and pushed her homework to the side before she headed downstairs. "Yes?"

"Er...I um.."  
>"Are we moving again?" asked Gabriella.<p>

"No," answered her mother. "I have to fly back to Chicago for a week."

"I get to stay here?" asked Gabriella.

"Your in school," said her mother. "I can't pull you out for a week."

"Ok when do you go?" she asked.

"Tonight. I just came home to park," she said. "There or some rules. I'll leave enough money for food for the whole week. A couple of take aways."

Gabriella nodded.

"That boy from next door does not stay over," said her mother. "At least I'd like him to not stay over. However you are eighteen and I can't stop you but please be safe if you have to have sex."

"Mum I'm not Troy's girlfriend and we're no where near the stage of having sex. I'm not ready to go there and he has to prove himself to me for me to let him," said Gabriella.  
>"I'm very glad to see that," smiled her mother.<p>

"He's so confusing. He's so nice to me at home, his friends bully me at school and he does nothing and then his friend barges in unannounced and I'm either shut in his room or under the bed," she said.

"I think you need to talk to him darling," said her mum.

Gabriella nodded. "I know."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
